Flutter
by underthesun.88
Summary: Emma Swan is a 21-year-old college student working as a barista to pay her bills and take care of her son, Henry. Killian Jones is the 28 year-old owner of a billion-dollar hotel firm. They had to meet. [AU, CS]
1. Chapter 1

**Flutter**

Summary: Emma Swan is a 21-year-old college student working as a barista to pay her bills. Killian Jones is the 28 year-old owner of a billion-dollar hotel firm. They had to meet. Two-shot. [AU, CS]

_Chapter 1_

"Your small non-fat latte is ready, ma'am." Emma called out, placing the beverage on the bar. Sighing slightly, she pushed a lock of a blonde hair out her eyes. She wasn't even supposed to be working the closing shift, but Anna was feeling sick, so Emma stepped in. Truth be told, she did need the money.

"Hey Emma?" Ruby began, fumbling slightly with the milk bags as she brought them in from the back, "Want to close up earlier and head home?"

"And risk Regina skinning both of us alive?" Emma replied with a raised eyebrow, privately wondering if her friend had gone mad.

"She's mellowed out a lot since she started dating Robin." Ruby countered, a sly smirk appearing on her face. "Besides, she'll never know, that lady was probably our last customer."

Ruby _did_ have a point, Emma mused as she wiped down the bar and re-stocked the espresso beans. Regina would probably _never_ find out and it was only 20 minutes till closing. "I do have that economics exam on Wednesday." Emma stated, slowly turning around to look at her friend who was positively bursting with happiness. "I'll finish up here, you clean the back and we're out in 10 minutes."

Getting to work, she rapidly began sterilizing everything in arm's reach. She was so focused on her work that she didn't hear the door open, didn't hear someone walk towards her, didn't hear anything until the person in question stood before her and spoke, "Hello, love."

Emma flinched so violently that the syrup bottle that she was refilling went flying out of her hands, landing squarely in the sink. Silently mumbling a quick thank you for small miracles, she looked up to meet the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Thickly swallowing, she pulled away and found herself face to face with one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. He was quite tall and slim, with short black messy hair covering his head. A scruffy beard covered his face and his teeth were a pearly white. _Pull it together Swan, _she mentally told herself. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you were still open," the man replied, a British accent seeping into his voice, "could use a caffeine fix."

"Latte, macchiato, espresso?" Emma responded, firing off a list of beverages, desperately trying to not to appear as flustered as she was currently feeling.

"A double shot of espresso please, darling. Much appreciated." The customer replied, leaning against the bar, effortlessly looking completely at ease with himself.

Nodding in response, Emma pressed the button to pour the espresso shots. Feeling acutely aware of the man's eyes on her, she fixed her gaze upon the steady stream of espresso that was making its way into the small cup. Carefully placing a lid upon the drink when it ready, she handed it to the man. "That will be $2.50."

"Thank you, love." The man said kindly, taking a sip of the hot drink, and smiling in happiness. "This is an excellent drink. You have a talent when it comes to making espresso based drinks."

"It's not that difficult," Emma began; making the mistake of looking right into the man's beautiful eyes again, and promptly forgetting the rest of her sentence.

Smiling widely at her, the man placed a bill in front of her and made his way to the door, calling out, "Have a good evening love, keep the change."

"Who was _that_?" Ruby exclaimed, her jaw practically hitting the floor, as she watched the man get into his car and drive away.

"I have absolutely no idea." Emma told her friend, thrilled that her voice had returned to a normal, functioning status.

"He was totally into you." Ruby said, smiling from ear to ear, engulfing Emma in a huge hug. Pulling away, she continued, "And what's even better, you were into him."

"Not even, Ruby." Emma stated, fixing her friend with an incredulous look, willing the brunette to end the conversation. "You know what happened with Neal. I can't afford to let something like that happen again, least of all drag Henry into in the middle of everything."

"Henry is three years old, Emma. You wouldn't have him meet anyone that you are not comfortable with. You're an excellent mother and always do right by him." Ruby smiled, pulling Emma into another hug.

"Well, perhaps." Emma mumbled, her voice muffled by Ruby's long hair. "It's not like I'll ever see him again."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Ruby laughed, sliding over the bill with an attached slip of paper that Emma failed to notice when the customer paid her. "First of all, he left you a $20 bill for a double espresso. And second of all, check this out: 'Thank you again. Hope to see you another time. – Killian.' Emma, he's totally coming back. How did you not notice this piece of paper, let alone him writing out a message on it?"

"I was trying not to look directly at him, Ruby." Emma answered, rolling her eyes, "Those baby blues are something else. Also, if you haven't noticed, it's 10pm, which means we've wasted all this time talking about him. So much for leaving _early_."

"_Killian_. His name is Killian. And you're into him and he's coming back. This is awesome." Ruby squealed, running to the back of the store before Emma had a chance to respond.

CSCSCSCSCSCS

Turning the key as quietly as she could, Emma entered the darkened house. Making her way through the dark, she entered Henry's blue bedroom and smiled to herself. Her son was curled up in his bed, his _Once Upon A Time_ book clutched firmly to his chest as he slept. Walking over to him, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Smiling to herself as his nose twitched in his sleep, she padded out of the room and closed the door. Entering the kitchen, she was momentarily blinded by the bright kitchen lights, and smiled gratefully at Elsa, who was waiting with a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon. Sighing to herself, she fell into the seat and took a sip of the drink: warmth immediately encompassed her entire body and she felt herself relax. Turning to face her roommate, Emma asked, "How was Henry?"

"He was great today." Elsa responded, as she began to prepare herself a cup of iced herbal tea, "Your mom called, so that made his day. She and your dad are doing well, they miss you."

"How did you know…" Emma began, before she stopped herself. Of course Elsa knew that Emma would ask about her parents. Elsa had been her roommate since freshman year, back when Emma had just moved New York with her son, leaving her little town of Storybrooke behind. Emma was slightly concerned that Henry wouldn't take to Elsa, since the little boy had only ever known the citizens of her hometown. But once again, Henry had surprised her and was completely taken with Elsa, especially loving their trips to Central Park to build snowmen during the winter.

"Earth to Emma?" Elsa questioned, snapping Emma out of her musings. "Where's your head tonight?"

"Just a long day." Emma replied, draining the remnants of the hot cocoa. "Thanks again. I'm going to try to get some studying in."

"Don't work too hard." Elsa smiled at the other blonde, as the door quietly closed behind her.

Face freshly washed and teeth brushed, Emma closed the door to her room. Adjacent to Henry's, the room was a soft beige color. Emma's bed and dresser were across from the window and her desk was directly in front of it. Turning on the lamp, she opened up her economics textbook, and began to read. Emma was able to concentrate for about an hour before she felt herself tiring out. Hoping that she would be able to make some headway on Sunday, Emma flipped off the lamp and crawled into bed. Tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, she finally fell asleep, blue eyes slipping in and out of her dreams.

CSCSCSCSCSCS

"Hi Regina!" Henry yelled, running up to Emma's boss, who was one of his favorite people in New York, the next afternoon and jumping into her arms. Regina caught the little boy and spun him around in circles, smiling as he laughed loudly. "I get to stay with you?"

"Yes Henry," Regina smiled, now bouncing him and down in her arms, "you get to spend the whole day with me while your Mommy works here. Would you like to go to the zoo?"

"Please!" Henry squealed, now more excited than ever, causing Emma to slightly shake her head and laugh. "Bye Mommy! Love you!"

Placing Henry down on the ground, Regina made her way to the back to collect her jacket. Shrugging in on, she turned to Emma, "Thank you for letting me take him for the day."

"It's no problem, Regina." Emma stated, throwing on her apron for her shift. "I'm glad that Henry will have a fun Saturday, he deserves days like this."

"That he does, Emma, that he does. Good luck today." Regina replied, turning on her heel, scooping up Henry and walking out of the door.

"So," Ruby smirked, the second Regina left, "do you think that _Killian_ will be back today?"

"Really Ruby?" Emma asked, rolling her eyes at the brunette. "You're still going on about this?"

"Obviously." Ruby deadpanned and not missing a beat, she continued, "I saw it, Emma, there were sparks. It's effecting you, even today, I can see it in your eyes."

"You saw nothing." Emma scowled, trying to school her features into an impassive look. "Either way, he doesn't know when I work, so he wouldn't know when to show up."

"So you _do_ want him to show up?" Ruby exclaimed, her eyes gleaming with excitement, as she wiped down the pastry case.

"I'm going to help this customer that is walking up the street now, Ruby." Emma proclaimed rather loudly, effectively ending the conversation.

CSCSCSCSCSCS

The day was almost over and Emma was ashamed to admit that she would always glance up through her lashes whenever dark-haired men walked into the café, silently checking to see if it was _Killian_. A very real and logical part of her mind was firmly against the idea of wanting to see the man. But a _tiny_, _romantic_, _very illogical_ part of her mind was completely on board to see him: what could go wrong? Well, a fair bit actually. He could be like Neal and completely abandon her when she informed him on her pregnancy, taking off to Boston. But, this man did not seem like Neal. And truly, there was only one way to figure it out. Groaning, she walked towards the back, pushed open the door and said, "Alright Ruby, you win."

"Excellent." Ruby responded, hanging up the phone. "That was Regina, she said that Henry had a great day, ate his dinner, and went to bed early. Apparently the penguin enclosure was his favorite exhibit, although I personally prefer the wolf exhibit. She'll stay over until Elsa returns from work. Now, what was I right about?"

"Killian." Emma mumbled, bracing herself for Ruby's reaction, "I do want to see him again."

"Yes!" Ruby screamed, shooting up from her seat, her body practically vibrating with excitement. "This is awesome. Okay, so if he doesn't come today, then we'll have to let Anna and Kristoff know to give him your schedule when he does visit."

"Alright, relax." Emma smiled, briefly wondering how Ruby managed to speak that quickly. "This might not even happen, so just take it easy."

"Yes, yes." Ruby patronized, rolling her eyes at the blonde. "Don't even go there. He's going to come into the café, you'll see."

"Sorry ladies," a male voice interrupted their conversation, "who is going to come into the café?"

Whipping around, Emma came face to face with _him_. Well, this is embarrassing, good job Swan. Ignoring Ruby's _very_ obvious squeal of glee, she walked over to the cash register, looked into his beautiful eyes and asked, "What can I get for you?"

"Same as yesterday love. It was such a good double shot of espresso, I _had_ to return for another. I also brought my mate, Victor. He's a bit of a caffeine addict, or _connoisseur_, as he likes to call himself. He also apparently takes a while to park a car." Killian smirked, placing another $20 bill in front of Emma and walking towards the bar. "No change. So, since you know my name, I feel as though it is common courtesy to learn yours."

"It's Emma." Emma replied, as she began to prepare his espresso. "Same drink for your friend by the way?"

"Yes, thank you." Killian replied before turning his head as the door opened. "Were you practicing for a driving test, Victor?"

"Excuse me for wanting to properly park the car, Killian." Victor retorted, before smiling at Emma. "I heard you make the best espresso."

"She does." Ruby replied, appearing out of the thin air, her eyes trained onto Victor. "But I make the best chocolate tarts. Interested?"

"Sure." Victor replied, smiling widely at Ruby as he walked over to her.

"I think Victor is ignoring you." Emma laughed, as she placed the two cups in front of Killian who shook his head, as if such an occurrence was normal.

"Such is life, Emma." Killian stated, slowly drinking his espresso. "Although I must say, I would rather have him ignore me, than you."

"You don't say?" Emma stated, peeking over to watch as Ruby got her flirt on with Victor.

"I do say." Killian replied, smiling widely at Emma, who gave a small smile in return. "Care to join me for dinner tomorrow night?"

He doesn't beat around the bush _at all_, Emma mused. Looking again into his baby blues, she answered, "Okay."

CSCSCSCSCSCS

Hey guys! This is my first OUAT story. I hope that you all like it. I'm thinking of doing a two-shot, unless you guys like it, then I can expand on the story! Who's excited for March 1st? I cannot wait. Till next time!

PS. I did take a few liberties, such as making Emma's last name Swan, even though Mary Margaret and David are her parents in this story. So for all intents and purpose, the whole family's last name is Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flutter**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT, effective for all chapters

_Chapter 2_

"Ruby, you seriously need to calm down. If you're this excited now, I'm scared to see how you'll be on my wedding day." Emma said, her entire closet spread out before her. Glaring at her clear lack of clothing options, she began to sift through her clothes once more.

"Wedding day? Really?" Ruby drawled, a sly expression on her face. "You're moving a little fast there, Emma, considering you just met Killian yesterday."

"It's an expression Ruby." Emma retorted, holding up a pale pink wrap dress to herself and analyzing the ensemble in the mirror. "What do you think about this one?"

"Good choice, Swan." Ruby nodded before diving into the mess of clothes and pulling out a pair of silver heels. "That lovely dress, with these amazing shoes, hair up: get to it. Killian will be coming to pick you up in 20 minutes."

"Once again, Ruby, you need to relax. Is that how you acted with Victor last night?" Emma replied, causing her friend's face to turn beet red, before making her way to the bathroom. Closing the door, she shimmied into the dress and began to work on her hair and make-up. Pulling her long blonde hair into a high ponytail, she teased the front, with a few wispy strands hanging around her face. Focusing on her face, she applied a light foundation to her face and mascara to her lashes. Pleased with the results, Emma finished off the whole look with a sweep of pale pink lip-gloss. _Not bad Swan, you pull yourself together well_, she mused. Smiling slightly, Emma let herself bask in Ruby's infectious excitement. She hadn't been on a date in ages, excluding that awkward dinner with one of her classmates Walsh: a classmate with serious mommy issues. Taking a deep breath, she found her room spotless, with Ruby sitting on the floor playing cars with Henry. "Thank you for cleaning up in here Ruby." Emma said gratefully, before smiling down at Henry.

"You look pretty, mama." Henry smiled, throwing his arms up, begging to be picked up.

Happily compiling, Emma bent down and pulled the little boy into her arms. Kissing his forehead, she felt Henry's small arms wrap around her neck. Closing her eyes, she slowly spun him around in circles, enjoying a moment of blissful peace. "Be a good boy for Ruby and Elsa, Henry."

"He always is a good boy." Elsa stated, walking into the room with three bowls of ice cream. Her fascination with all things cold and winter was easily one of the most interesting things Emma had ever seen. Elsa could practically _smell_ winter coming, being able to predict when the first snowfall of the season would occur. "We'll make sure he gets to bed on time."

"Thank you both." Emma responded gratefully before turning around to the sound of the doorbell. Waving to friends and hugging Henry once again, she made her way to the front door. Grabbing her jacket, she opened the door to reveal Killian, dressed sharply in a black pair of jeans and a navy button-up shirt, his blue eyes shining. Smiling at Emma, he placed a vase with a dozen red roses in her hands. "They're beautiful, thank you." Emma stated, inhaling the bouquet.

"Lovely flowers for a lovely girl." Killian commented, helping Emma with her jacket and offering her his arm. "Shall we, love?"

CSCSCSCSCSCS

The restaurant was a little Italian place located in Midtown Manhattan. The hostess smiled at Killian as they entered the restaurant. No one protested when Killian walked straight through the main seating area, to a secluded booth at the back. "Do you know the owner?" Emma asked, as she shrugged off her jacket and placed it on the hook beside their table.

"Yes," Killian replied, pulling out Emma's chair for her, catching a whiff of floral scented perfume, "and so do you: it's Victor."

"That's amazing, good for him." Emma praised, inhaling the aroma of pizzas and pasta dishes that engulfed the whole restaurant. "It smells incredible in here."

"Victor is known for his veal and basil pasta: it's quite famous." Killian offered, smiling at the waitress who quickly placed their menus on the table and walked away, blushing furiously. "I prefer the seafood pasta, to be honest, the rose sauce is delectable."

Smirking slightly, Emma replied, "This bodes well for Ruby. Her favorite cuisine is Italian. I think I will try the seafood pasta."

"I think I'll have the same, darling. Can I interest you in a glass of white wine to go with dinner?" Killian questioned, flagging the flustered waitress who began to write down their order.

"Yes please." Emma answered, privately understanding the girl's predicament. Killian's eyes were _something_ else. Killian, in general, was something else. "So what do you do?" Emma questioned, once the girl had left.

"I'm in the hotel business." Killian responded, pouring Emma a glass of chilled wine. "Are you aware of the Jones Resorts and Spa hotel chain?"

"Sure," Emma nodded, "I pass the Manhattan branch on my way to classes in the morning."

"I own it." Killian stated, causing Emma's eyes to widen in shock. "My father handed down the business to me after he retired two years ago."

"You're so young though." Emma mumbled, still recovering from the fact that her date is a billionaire. "How do you manage to keep it running so smoothly?"

"With lots of help, love." Killian laughed, raising his glass to toast with Emma. "My father employed loyal, hard-working people when he first opened the business. They have been kind enough to help me navigate the waters of hotel ownership. Anyway, enough about me, what about you, Emma? What is your story?"

"Well there isn't much to tell," Emma began, thanking the waitress as she placed a bowl of breadsticks in front of the pair. "I grew up in a little town in Maine with my parents, the kind of town where everyone knows everyone. I had the same friends all throughout elementary and high school, until I got pregnant with my son, Henry, during the summer of junior year." _Way to be blunt, just mention it right off the bat, and lay all your cards on the table, Swan._

"And how is the little one now?" Killian asked, not missing a beat about Emma being a teenage mother.

"He's very well." Emma smiled, privately thrilled about Killian's reaction to Henry. "Three years old and perfectly happy."

"Good to hear." Killian returned, nodding at the waitress who brought them their dinner and they began to eat.

CSCSCSCSCSCS

"Thank you again for dinner, Killian." Emma said, hours later after indulging in a decadent chocolate cake. "But you really didn't have to pay."

"Nonsense, Emma. A gentlemen always pays." Killian answered her as they made their way out the door. "Would you like to take a walk?"

"Of course." Emma responded, taking his arm once more as they began to stroll through the city. The bright lights of New York gleamed all around and Emma was once again floored by Killian's job status. He could have dated socialites and heiresses and here he was, on a date with her: Emma Swan, a 21-year-old criminology major with a kid. Trying to place her insecurities in the back of her mind, Emma willed herself to stay in the here and now and enjoy this date. Killian had led them to Central Park. "My favorite place in the whole city."

"Well then, let's not waste anytime and start exploring." Killian smiled, as they walked into the expansive grounds. They walked in silence, hand in hand, taking in the beauty of the Park at night. After about 30 minutes or so, the couple found themselves at Bethesda Fountain, the illuminated Angel Statue smiling down upon them.

"It's beautiful here." Emma whispered, "Thank you again for a lovely night."

"It was my pleasure love." Killian answered, his blue eyes burning into hers. Holding her gaze, he began to lean in. Silently asking permission and receiving a slight nod in return, he brushed his lips against hers. Feeling her kiss him in response, Killian wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close.

Emma sighed into the kiss, loosing herself in the moment. Suddenly, a shrill ringing broke the silence. "Sorry." Emma murmured, reluctantly pulling away. "Hello?"

"Emma," Ruby called, sounding very panicked. "I'm sorry to bother you but it's Henry. He has a fever and he won't stop crying, he needs you home."

CSCSCSCSCSCS

Hi guys! Two updates in two days! So I decided to make this into a multi-chapter story: ideas just came flying at me. Sorry to leave this chapter at a cliffhanger! Look for updates every weekend, I can't say exactly when because it's my last semester of school so things are going to get crazy. Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you all for you kind reviews! Please keep them coming! Till next time


	3. Chapter 3

**Flutter**

DISCLAIMER: same as always

_Chapter 3_

"Killian, I'm so sorry, I have to get home. Henry isn't doing too well." Emma said, her voice shaking with worry.

"I understand love." Killian said gently holding her hand and stroking her fingers. "But, if you wouldn't mind letting me dropping you off home. I promise we'll waste no time."

Nodding a silent thank you, Emma began to speed walk throughout Central Park, pulling Killian along with her. The pair managed to make their way to the same area where they entered and Emma raised her hand to flag a taxi. Thoroughly confused when Killian softly pushed her hand back, Emma raised her eyebrows in question. "I'll call one of my drivers, he'll get us there in record time." Killian responded to her silent question, pulling his cell phone to his ear and rattling off their address to the person on the other side. The car appeared in less than five minutes, the gruff man driving introduced himself as Leroy and they sped off into the night.

CSCSCSCSCS

Killian wasn't joking when he said that Leroy would get them back to Emma's place quickly. Somehow the man had avoided the police, red traffic lights and traffic in general. The second the car stopped, Emma burst out, calling out a thank you to Leroy and ran for the door. Fumbling with her keys, Emma silently cursed as they fell onto the cement. A tanned hand picked up the keys and placed them into her waiting fingers. "Thank you Killian." Emma breathed, taking a minute to calm herself.

Opening the door, she turned to the beautiful man in front of her and arched her eyebrow, beckoning him inside. Looking slightly apprehensive and nervous, Killian entered the house. "Are you sure you would like me to be here, love?"

"It's up to you." Emma replied, a small smile gracing her face as she placed her jacket into the hallway closet. "But since I invited you in, I _think_ I would like you to be here. Ruby can make you a cup of tea, if you would like. I'm sorry it isn't espresso."

"Tea will be fine, darling." Killian smiled in return, "Now please, go see to your boy."

Emma silently walked towards Henry's room, attempting to sort out the last half hour in her mind before taking care of her son. She and Killian kissed, and it was _incredible_. The whole moment leading up to the kiss was amazing as well: his blue eyes were on fire as he looked into hers: passion, raw longing and true affection. Neal had never looked at her in that manner. Perhaps he had some degree of affection for her, but it was nothing compared to Killian. Affection that was evident in his offering to take Emma home to care for her sick son, a son he had yet to meet, in his own car, with his _own _driver. Killian was truly extraordinary, and he was with her, someone rather _ordinary_. _Enough of this self-deprecation, Swan. Go help your kid_, Emma commanded herself as entered her son's room. Her heart clenched when she saw Henry lying in bed, with silent ears coursing down his face, eyes glazed over due to his fever, with Elsa by his side, quietly reading fairy tales and stroking his hair.

"Hey kid," Emma murmured, gently squeezing Elsa's arm in thanks as she placed the book on the shelf and left the room, "what's going on?"

"My head and tummy hurt, and I feel cold and I have shivers, Mommy. Please make it stop." Henry implored, forcing himself to sit up and cuddle in Emma's arms.

"Did Ruby and Elsa give you that special pink drink to make your fever stop?" Emma asked Henry, as she rocked him back and forth and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Yes." Henry whispered, pointing to the bottle of kid's Tylenol, along with a bottle of water, which were on the bedside cabinet. A small piece of paper was lying beside the bottle, with the dose of the medication given as well as the time, which was two hours ago. Frowning, Emma felt Henry's forehead and winced at the heat radiating from her son. Opening the cabinet, she pulled out Henry's favorite dinosaur themed thermometer and silently thanked her mother for teaching her to always keep one in her kid's bedroom. Placing the thermometer gently into Henry's ear, she waited till the machine beeped: 39 degrees Celsius.

"Henry, I need you to drink all of this water. Can you do that for mommy? It's really important." Emma whispered, putting the water bottle to his lips, her anxiety decreasing slightly when he quickly began to drink.

"I'm good for now mommy." Henry said, after finishing about half of the bottle. "Can I sleep?"

"Of course, Henry. You call me if you need anything." Emma smiled, laying her son on his bed, fluffing his pillows and tucking him in. Making her way to the floor, Emma sat beside Henry's bed, waiting to leave until he fell asleep. Pulling her hair out of its ponytail, she let the blonde waves cascade down her back. Sighing, she replayed the whole day in her head. Henry did not seem sick at all before she left on her date, in fact, he looked the picture of health. Perhaps he simply caught a nasty virus while at the zoo with Regina, or maybe she unwillingly brought something back home from work or school? Whatever the case, Emma was currently focused on lowering Henry's fever; hoping that the water and Tylenol would kick in soon. Hearing his breathing even out, Emma quietly padded out of the room, leaving the door ajar. She walked into the kitchen, where three pairs of eyes looked up expectantly.

"Hopefully his fever will drop, because I'm not liking it at 39 degrees." Emma stated, sitting in between Killian and Ruby, running a hand anxiously through her hair, and laying her head on the table.

"I didn't like it either, that's why I gave him a dose of Tylenol." Ruby offered as she stood up from the table and began to make Emma a hot cocoa. "He was fine until about three hours when he woke up and started to say it was cold and he wanted extra blankets. So I wrapped him up tightly and measured his fever, just to check and well, you know the results."

"I'm just thankful that he hasn't thrown up yet." Emma said quietly, "Henry hates the taste of acid in his mouth and the feeling of nausea."

"Anna was the same as a child." Elsa stated, watching Killian softly pat Emma on the back. "She had a terrible eversion to vomiting. I suppose she still does, even now, especially when she gets her migraines. She just turns off all the lights and wills herself to sleep and not to vomit."

"I'm sorry about our night, Killian." Emma suddenly said as she sat up, her eyes shining with emotion, after an extended period of silence. "I didn't expect something like this to happen."

"No one does." Killian soothed, his baby blues patiently fixed on Emma's terrified forest greens, "But I'm glad I help you in some way, darling. Your boy deserves the best, and that, is you."

"After that kind of statement, you can stay." Ruby smirked, placing Emma's drink in front of her. "Just next time, bring Victor."

"I was under the impression that he would be taking you out _himself_." Killian countered, his eyes gleaming with silent laughter. "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself."

Stunned into silence, Ruby flushed bright red and covered her face in embarrassment. Regaining her ability to speak after a few moments, Ruby opened her mouth to offer a retort but was interrupted by the sound of vomiting and retching. Leaping out of her chair, Emma raced towards Henry's room where the little boy was vomiting over the side of his bed. Bringing the garbage can to his face, Emma wiped away the tears that had formed in Henry's eyes. Bouts of projectile vomiting happened throughout the next half hour and Emma grew more concerned for Henry's condition, he had already lost a significant amount of fluids due his fever and had now lost more vomiting. Offering her son some water to rinse his mouth, Emma changed his pajamas and cleaned up around his bed. Feeling his head once more, she knew that his fever had not dropped. Wrapping Henry up in some blankets and grabbing some extra clothes, she carried her now sleeping son out of his room and into the kitchen, "We need to go to the hospital."

CSCSCSCSCS

Sitting in the car for a second time that night with Henry in her lap and her friends and Killian by her side, Emma watched New York flash by. Taking a shuddering breath, Emma willed herself not to break down. Feeling Killian squeeze her hand tighter, she looks up at him and smiled slightly. As Leroy pulled into Kravis Children's Hospital, Emma gathered her purse and Henry's bag and made her way to the Emergency Room. The ER was packed with families and their children, motioning for the others to sit down, Emma walked towards the nursing station. Feeling Killian at her side, she nodded in thanks as he pulled out the chair for her and stood a few steps behind her. "My son has had a 39 degree fever for around four hours, which has not decreased with Tylenol, has a headache and just projected vomited for about 30 minutes before our arrival."

The nurse noted all of Emma's statements, offered a small smile to Emma and began to take Henry's vitals. Emma held her breath as the nurse began her examination; Henry was not a fan of hospitals or doctors in the slightest. However, owing to his condition, the little boy didn't even fuss as the nurse poked and prodded him. "We will definitely admit him to a room now," the nurse began, "but the doctor on-call is quite busy and I don't know when Henry will be seen. If you would please follow me."

"Thank you." Emma nodded; pulling Henry close to her as stood up, waving over Elsa, Ruby and Killian, who valiantly carried all of Emma's bags. The group had not walked more than forty steps when a voice called, "Killian! Is that you?"

"Dr. Jefferson Hatters? You working tonight, mate?" Killian questioned, pulling his friend into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm on call." Jefferson replied, his scrubs slightly wrinkled and his brown hair in disarray. "Who's this little guy?"

"This is Henry, he isn't doing too well." Killian supplied, "His mother, Emma, and her friends, Elsa and Ruby."

"Ah," the doctor responded, his brown eyes twinkling, "_this_ is Emma. Interesting, Killian had mentioned you about sixty times since yesterday, I'd say."

"Really, Jeff? _Sixty_?" Killian retorted, regarding at his friend with a rather unpleasant look on his face.

"Maybe fifty, give or take." Jefferson said, without messing a beat, earning a laugh from Elsa. "Either way, take me to your room and I'll have a look at our patient."

"So is it fifty or sixty?" Emma teased, finally feeling herself relax when the doctor began to look over her son, "Because I can understand fifty, but sixty just seems _excessive_."

"I'm glad you're amused, Swan." Killian smirked, as he took Emma's hand and stroked her fingers once more. "Henry is in excellent hands."

"Elsa clearly seems to think so." Ruby commented, watching her friend sneak glances at the young doctor. "But yes, Jefferson seems like a competent doctor."

"He'll need to stay overnight." Jefferson informed them, as he wrote some notes on Henry's charts. "I have him on an IV as well as something to lower his fever and help him sleep. We'll do more tests in the morning, but I believe it is simply a virus. Settle yourselves in; luckily there are four pullout chairs here. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Thank you so much." Emma voiced, shaking the doctor's hand over and over. "Thank you for helping my son."

"It's what I do." Jefferson smiled, nodded to Emma, smiled at Killian and Ruby, winked at Elsa and left the room.

"Don't start, Ruby." Elsa warned, as she made her way to the bathroom and softly closed the door.

"I wasn't going to start anything." Ruby said innocently, as she got comfortable in her chair and began to drift off.

"Good night, Killian." Emma whispered, turning towards him and softly kissing his lips. "I can't thank you enough for our time tonight and your help with Henry."

"Always a gentleman, love." Killian replied, kissing her forehead, settling down and going to sleep.

CSCSCSCSCS

Hi guys! How's everyone doing? The hiatus is over tomorrow! It's been too long, and I, for one, cannot wait _any_ longer. Anyhow, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites! They make me smile because you guys are just the _best_. Till next weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

**Flutter**

DISCLAIMER: same as always

_Chapter 4_

Emma awoke to sunlight hitting her eyes and a sense of confusion: she was _not_ in her own bed. Opening her eyes, she winced as the bright lighting momentarily blinded her. Memories of last night came rushing towards her: her date with Killian, their kiss, Ruby's frantic phone call and Henry being so sick that Emma had to take him to the hospital. Looking around, she noticed that Ruby and Elsa were both sound asleep in their respective chairs, while Killian and Henry were no where to be found. Quickly jumping out of her seat, she ran out of the room, furiously searching for the pair. Emma hadn't taken more than ten steps when she found Killian and Henry sitting by the window down the hall, watching the morning rush in New York. Padding over to them, she noticed that Henry's IV was still attached to his hand, but her son's cheeks were finally flushed and no longer pale white as they were last night. Killian would occasionally point something out which would send Henry into a fit of giggles. _He's already doing better than Neal ever did_, Emma mused as she sat down beside them, causing Henry to throw his arms around his mother in delight. "Careful with that IV line, kid." Emma murmured as her hugged her little boy. "How're you feeling?"

"Better, mama." Henry beamed, his focus returning to the city below, "Killian is telling me about how people can't drive."

"Is he now?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow in Killian's direction, causing the man to grin sheepishly.

"Well they can't, Swan." Killian said, still looking guilty at Emma, "Sometimes it's a danger to just leave your apartment."

"I'm not disagreeing with you." Emma said, smirking at Killian's obvious deflation, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

"Well that's a relief." Killian returned, a lazy smile gracing his face. "Jeff came a bit before you woke up and is going to take Henry to have an abdominal ultrasound in about five minutes. He says that he wants to rule everything out. But Henry's blood work came in and it was fine, the lad is just dehydrated slightly."

"That is the best news that I've heard since we've arrived." Emma breathed, "Thank you again for taking us here and getting Henry the help he needed."

"It's no problem, Swan." Killian replied, pointing to another inept driver, causing Henry to burst out laughing, "Anyone would have done the same."

"I don't think anyone would just…" Emma began, but was cut off by Jefferson's arrival. The doctor promised that Henry would be perfectly safe throughout his procedure, and that he was hoping to have Henry start eating soup soon, since his vomiting had subsided overnight. Thanking Jefferson profusely, Emma couldn't help but smile at Henry's thrilled reaction to the small wheelchair that the doctor had brought to transport her son to the radiology department. "I think Henry has found his favorite new furnishing, a moveable metal chair." Emma said to Killian, as Henry and Jefferson entered the elevator.

"The boy has good taste." Killian replied, turning to lean in and kiss Emma, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Emma stated, her body flooding in warmth in reaction to the kiss. "And as I was saying, not anyone would help their date's son get to the hospital because he was sick. Hell, most people would have simply left once I hung up with Ruby."

"I'm not most people, love." Killian told her, marveling at how the morning sun was dancing across her hair, making it light up like a halo around her head. "The second you mentioned Henry, I knew that the lad meant the world to you. So naturally, his illness equates to your world crashing down around you. I have the means to help you, Emma. And I feel as though it is my duty, as a gentlemen and as someone who enjoys spending time with children, for me to assist you."

"You have a way with words, Killian Jones." Emma grinned, staring up into Killian's blue eyes and finding herself rather dazed. "I truly cannot thank you enough for what you do."

"I just hope that I did not overstep my boundaries this morning." Killian said suddenly, worry etched into his face. Seeing Emma's confused expression, he continued, "Well I woke up this morning and found Henry awake and staring at me. I said hello and introduced myself as Mommy's friend. He seemed rather troubled about his current state, so I explained to him why we were here and that he was safe. I was going to wake you up, but the lad insisted that wasn't a good idea because you should sleep. So I offered to take him out of the room and watch traffic, as a change of scenery."

"There's only one thing wrong with your story." Emma replied, shaking her head in response to Killian's bemused face, "You should have introduced as Mommy's _special_ friend. I have a few friends, but intend to only have one special one."

"As you wish, love." Killian said, grabbing her hand and stroking her fingers as they waited for Henry to return.

CSCSCSCSCSCS

"Yes mom, Henry is doing a lot better." Emma repeated to her mother, later that day, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"But are you sure?" Mary Margaret questioned, her voice becoming shrill at the end of her query. "He's still quite young Emma, I'm concerned."

"Mom, he's eating soup and they've completely taken him off of the medications that control vomiting and nausea. He's better." Emma promised, running a hand through her long blonde hair in frustration.

"Well, alright." Mary Margaret relented, still worried about her grandson, "But please do call me if anything changes."

"I will, Mom." Emma replied, a small smile gracing her face, "Thank you for caring."

"Oh Emma," her mother breathed, "it's my job to care. And please know that if you would ever like to come home for a weekend with Henry, our door is always open."

"Love you Mom." Emma said, as she hung up the phone and turned to Henry, "Grandma and Grandpa say that they love you."

"I love them too." Henry smiled, happily eating his chicken soup and playing cars with Ruby. Killian had quickly run home to deal with a work-related matter and Elsa had mysteriously vanished about 30 minutes, stating that she needed to run to the gift shop to find something for Henry. Emma was not entirely convinced that Elsa was looking for a gift Henry, rather, for herself: the tall, dark-haired, doctor kind. Of course Ruby maintained the same conviction and Emma burst out laughing when the brunette stated so, leaving her young son completely confused.

"Well, good news." Jefferson declared, as he entered the room, with Elsa trailing behind him, looking completely pleased with herself. "Henry is free to go."

"Really?" Henry squealed, almost tipping over his soup, which Ruby caught in the nick of time. "Thank you Jeff!"

"It's no problem, buddy." Jefferson replied, ruffling Henry's hair. "How about Ruby and Elsa help you change in the bathroom and I'll quickly talk to your Mommy?"

"Okay." Henry agreed, before racing to the bathroom, Ruby and Elsa dutifully following the young boy with a change of clothes.

"So I believe that we were dealing with a rather harsh virus." Jefferson stated, getting straight to the point once the bathroom door closed. "Sometimes children can have violent reactions to illnesses like this, and unfortunately Henry was one of them."

"Did his ultrasound reveal anything?" Emma questioned the doctor, pushing her hair out of her face.

"It was completely normal." Jefferson informed Emma, before placing a piece of paper in front of her, "I wrote everything down, but just so you know: continue giving him soups until tomorrow evening, then try giving him a few crackers. He'll be rather fatigued over the next few days, but that should pass. If he does vomit again or if his fever returns, report back here immediately."

"Thank you again." Emma smiled, before a frown appeared on her face, "I'm just not sure how much my insurance covers this hospital visit."

"Oh didn't you know?" Jefferson asked, giving Henry and Ruby a high five and Elsa a soft smile as they exited the bathroom. "Killian took care of everything. Have a good evening, you have my number."

"No, I didn't." Emma whispered, stunned by this new revelation, as she packed up Henry's backpack for their trip home.

CSCSCSCSCSCS

Hi guys! First off, I just wanted to say thank you so much! I love reading your comments; you're all so kind! Thank you again! Sorry for the abrupt ending, but the next chapter picks up with Emma's reaction to Killian's gesture along with her taking up Mary Margaret's idea to come home. Storybrooke goodness is coming! Also, how great was the premiere? I love how the Queens of Darkness are being incorporated into the past and present lives of the main characters, just awesome. Please keep your reviews coming and I'll see you guys next weekend!


End file.
